You Again
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Two friends meet in the pouring rain miles outside a mansion in a biome. One has a home she can never return to. The other has been running from a past he regrets. As the two go from portal to portal to see if they will be welcomed back in their homes, they discover their courage and strength from something unexpected- each other.
1. Chapter 1

_True l_ _ove is like a boomerang. Even if you throw it away, it keeps coming back._

"The swamp. Cassie couldn't have just built a mansion in the middle of a mesa... or a nice forest... or even a desert. It had to be a swamp."

Stacy trudged through the thick, dirty waters of the swamp, hoping to find land. It had been two days since leaving the mansion, and Stacy hadn't found her way home. She was hopelessly lost in the muddy swamp, cold, wet, tired, and hungry.

The swamp was one part land, three parts water. She found herself either trudging or swimming through water. She wished she had at least taken more back from the mansion- she had no blocks for trying to make a bridge and risked making strong currents if she got some blocks from the island, so swimming was the only option. The water was twenty degrees and Stacy was one swim away from hypothermic shock, but Stacy figured it was better than staying at the mansion.

One day. The details of that day kept replaying in Stacy's mind. Sparklez dying right in front of her. The panicked screams. The fear. The anxiety.

Lizzie's death.

Stacy, in the dining room, hearing her screams and running to the library, watching the White Pumpkin disappear and Lizzie kneel over, clutching her stomach. Stacy, running over, practically shoving past Petra and Jesse, to Lizzie. Trying to stop the bleeding, and still refusing to remove her hands from the stab wounds long after Lizzie's shaky breaths stopped. Remembering Jesse trying to lead her away. Remembering pushing Jesse away and running back to Lizzie, pleading that she wasn't dead. That it was just all a joke, a sick joke, and that she was fine. That this was all a nightmare and she'd wake up and nobody was dead.

But it wasn't.

Stacy laid down on the driest part of land she could find and looked up at the trees. Lizzie loved he trees. It was just like when they were little and they used to climb trees together.

That was what she was thinking about as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was barking that woke her up.

Stacy opened her eyes and saw a wolf puppy, barely bigger than a pumpkin, stuck under a lily pad, it's back leg tangled in one of the lily pad's vines.

This got Stacy up. She got on her hands and knees and crawled over to the lily pad. She gently untangled the puppy's leg from the vine and ripped up the lily pad so it could escape. The puppy ran up to her, and ran in circles around her arms.

"Alright, alright." Stacy said, standing up. "Now, where's your mom and dad?" she asked the wolf pup.

The pup looked left and right. It ran in circles again and then looked up at Stacy with sad eyes.

"You lost?" asked Stacy. "Don't worry. I am too. We'll look together, okay?"

The puppy barked in agreement. Stacy went to go pick it up, but it darted between her legs and playfully tugged at her jean cuf.

"You're faster than a wink!" Stacy exclaimed with a smirk. "I'll call you Wink."

Stacy picked up Wink and placed him in her empty arrow pack, then continued on her journey.

Of course, Stacy was only bluffing when she told Jesse she was heading home. She had no home. Well, a while ago she did. But that was the past. She wasn't able to return to that redstone portal anymore...

Shaking her head to hide her tears, Stacy headed forewords through the rain.

 **Review and favorite if you want to see more! Next up, we'll have Stampy's perspective. The two will meet up not yet. Eventually.**

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an AU where Dan and Lizzie where killed, for all who are confused.**

 **I used somet literary teqniques used in various comics and fanfictions I read and like what they used.**

 **Enjoy!**

Stampy was completely alone.

Alone. The one thing Stampy swore he would never be.

What did Stampy have to go home to? A portal hallway with endless worlds to explore? It sounded in, but to Stampy, facing it alone was too much.

Rain started to fall, so Stampy decided to pull the hood of his hoodie over his head to try and block out the water. The portal was around there somewhere...

The swamp was sticky and its cold waters rose up to Stampy's knees in the shallowest water. He wondered if Stacy had made it home okay. She would most go home to a happy family, pets, and friends who would be awaiting her return. Stampy didn't even have a home. He didn't even have any friends he could go home to. They didn't like him. Not since... the incident...

Dan was the only one who stuck by him. Dan was his best friend. The two of them adventured for years. Joked about finding love and settling down when they found the right people and the right places.

Then Stampy watched him be killed by the spiders. To Stampy, he didn't lose a best friend. He lost his plans, plans for them to co own a laboratory, build cities, make friends, find love, and change the world.

Stampy made sure he pretended to hide out of fear when he ran off, locked himself in the hall closet, and cried for the next two hours.

Stampy looked at the enchanted flint and steel in his hands. He had found it and taken it as a joke. Just a prank. He was certain that Torque's death was an accident and the White Pumpkin was just someone in a mask.

Then Sparklez died.

Stampy then hid it out of fear. Fear that he would be next if he revealed himself.

Then Lizzie died a few hours later.

Stampy considered coming clean then. But what would they think of him? How would _Stacy_ think of him? Would she blame him for Lizzie's death? So he hid it again.

Then Dan died. Right in front of him.

Karma hit Stampy in the cruelest way.

Stampy looked down at the enchanted flint and steel again. It seemed so meaningless and worthless now. Why did he even want it anyways? Why was it shaking?

Stampy realized his hands were shaking, not the flint and steel. Tears started to blur his vision, and he quickly wiped them away with his shirt sleeve. How could he have been so selfish? Why couldn't he have been braver? Why didn't he just say something instead of being soo nervous as usual? Why had he not said anything?

Why?

Why?

Why?

 _Why?_

"OKAY! IT WAS MY FAULT!" yelled Stampy to the wind, his tears mixing with the rain pouring down on his face. "I didn't want it to go that far. I'm so sorry."

Stampy dropped to his knees, trying to hold back his tears.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked.

Silence.

"Well I didn't say you had to, just- I'm sorry!" Stampy yelled into the wind again.

Stampy covered his face with his hands and sobbed.

That was when he heard footsteps.

 _Great, a zombie._ Stampy thought. He didn't have the strength to get up and fight back. He just wanted to stay there forever, kneeling in the cold water for all eternity, if that's what it took to get rid of his guilt and pain he was feeling.

Then, the figure spoke in a voice that proved it was no zombie.

"Stampy?"

 **ANNNNNNND to be continued!**

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Stampy? Are you okay?"

Stampy turned around and saw Stacy standing behind him, a look of concern on her face.

"Were you- crying?" asked Stacy.

"No!" exclaimed Stampy, quickly wiping his tears on his hoodie sleeve and standing up. "What- how did you know I was here?"

"I didn't." Stacy told him. "I thought you had found your way home by now.

"I thought... you... had a home too." said Stampy.

"Home?" asked Stacy. She laughed. "Good one. Not anymore."

"Not anymore?" asked Stampy.

The puppy wriggled free from Stacy's arrow pack and jumped down on the ground. It ran over to Stampy and pawed at his pant leg.

"That's Wink." said Stacy. "He's a little overexcited around new people."

Stacy sat down on the ground and picked at the fringe from the fraying edge of her sleeve.

"I had a home." she said. "I had parents too. Well, adoptive parents. They were nice people. And, very rich people too. I had everything I could ever want, right at my feet. I had friends too. I was happy. But... that wasn't enough. I wanted to learn. I knew there was more than just the world I knew to explore. So, my parents offered me an internship working with an inventor. Everything was great for a while- then- the machine we were working on- I had to leave- or evacuate. I tried to come back- but there was no way. Everyone I knew is just- gone. I basically wandered around like an orphan until I came across here. Me and you are alike in that way- we meant well but failed to make good out of it."

"Well?" asked Stampy. "We have no one to see, no where to go, no place to call home, no legacy- what next?"

"Lukas was writing a book." replied Stacy. "About all the adventures that he went on with Jesse. I was listening to him talk about Beacontown- how it was great, welcoming- and they're rebuilding after that whole Witherstorm. There might be some land there."

"What about your plans?" Stampy asked. "You were always talking about going on adventures, making new lands-"

"That was with Lizzie." replied Stacy. "She's- not here now. Besides- I think I've had enough adventuring for now."

Stampy took her by the hand as they walked over to the portal.

"Well, we have a puppy and some enchanted flint and steel." said Stampy. "Let's make our story."

With that, they entered through the portal and where off on their next adventure.

* * *

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


End file.
